1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compounds which inhibit leukocyte adhesion and, in particular, leukocyte adhesion mediated by VLA-4 and/or LPAM-1. This invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds as well as to methods for treating conditions, particularly inflammatory conditions, mediated, at least in part, by VLA-4 and/or LPAM-1.